


After-party

by bob_fish



Series: Wrong Turn 'verse [27]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coffee and dish session with Rebecca which Riza is in no condition to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocmangawip](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=havocmangawip).



> This is a sequel to Fight On, Second Lieutenant!, which is the tale of how Rebecca and Havoc get together, and so this little fic might make rather more sense if you've read the former.

Riza was hungover. It didn't take a lot these days, apparently. What had she had at the party, two glasses of wine? Rebecca was rather worse off. She'd ordered her coffee with an extra shot of espresso, and was now shovelling sugar into it, something that always indicated that things were bad. She was, however, grinning her head off.

"Feel like such an _idiot_ for coming into work today. I mean, the office is like a ghost town, it's basically you and Brigadier General Bastard and Falman and our hangovers. Nobody's even _working_. I could be ordering _room service_ right now." She managed to pack an impressive amount of innuendo into the term _room service_.

"So," said Riza, unsure of how much she actually wanted to know about the previous evening. The ideal would probably be: _yes, we both had a lovely time, thank you, but I do not kiss and tell, we will now form a happy and functional relationship but will also be in no way a bad influence on each other_. Once she'd got the whole thought out, she realised that it didn't sound very much like Rebecca.

"Okay, here's my review." Oh god. "Logistically complicated - I can fill you in on that part when we're less public - but awesome. I'd give it 8 out of 10 overall for the night. The 8 is because great as it was, I am sure there's room for improvement." Rebecca paused to take a ladylike sip from her coffee, then continued. "So, you know how you're not always guaranteed an orgasm on one-night stands?" Wait, what happened to _when we're less public_? "Well, I got two. The first was all right, kind of about average - lots of foreplay, you see - but the second was good, verging on _excellent_. Quite a long one, kind of more of a vaginal orgasm, which you know, pretty impressive in itself for a first night, no?"

Riza's headache kicked itself up a notch. She looked around the cafe pointedly. Across the other side of the room, two uniformed teenage schoolgirls, evidently playing hooky, were shaking with silent giggles.

Rebecca continued blithely. "I must have been less drunk than I thought, no? This" - she indicated the sugar-laden coffee -"is probably just the sleep deprivation." She paused, took a sip, then tapped her spoon against her chin dreamily. "I would also consider bumping the overall score up to 8.5 for the morning wake-up call. Anyway, Jean's on his way home back East now, but _apparently_ , he says he's back on the team in a month's time for this new job thing, _so_ ..." Rebecca did a little victory dance with her shoulders.

Riza cocked her head. "He told you he's taking the job?"

"Yeah," said Rebecca. She put a finger to her chin. "I'm trying to remember what he looks like in uniform. Bet he fills it out nicely, right?"

"Ah," said Riza weakly. "Want to split a slice of chocolate tart?"

Rebecca looked a little green.

"On second thoughts," Riza said brightly, "I think I could manage a whole piece myself."


End file.
